Je ne suis rien
by Amayumi
Summary: Pourtant, pour toi je pourrais faire n'importe quoi. Même pour ton bonheur. Même pour un regard de gratitude venant de ta part. Je mourrais pour ce regard, Que j'aimerais tant obtenir. RenjixByakuya
1. Chapter 1

Je ne suis rien

Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo et il veut toujours pas me les donner et pourtant j'ai demandé poliment _ .

Rating: T

Pairing: RenjixByakuya à sens unique.

Fan fiction en deux partie .

POV:Renji et il est OOC

Message: Le combat fait référence à celui qui oppose Renji et Byakuya lorsque celui-ci veut sauver Rukia .

Je ne suis rien

Quand je me lève,

J'ai ton nom sur mes lèvres.

Je pense tellement à toi que cela en devient oppressant.

Je me bats dès que je le peux, pour oublier cela.

C'est pour cela que suis je souvent à la onzième.

A tout moment je cherche ta présence,

Ta voix,

Ta froideur que l'on retrouve dans le moindre de tes gestes.

Pourtant, pour toi je pourrai faire n'importe quoi.

Même pour ton bonheur.

Même pour un regard de gratitude venant de ta part.

Je mourrai pour ce regard,

Que j'aimerai tant obtenir.

Mais tu ne me regardes quasiment pas.

Pour toi je n'existe pas.

La seul fois ou tu m'as regardé,

C'est lorsque pour la première fois,

Je t'ai désobéi ouvertement.

Tu m'as lancé un regard de haine,

De dégout.

Ça faisait mal.

Vraiment mal.

Plus que ton indifférence

Et ta froideur.

Mais c'est pour toi que j'ai fait cela.

Pour ton bonheur.

Pour le bonheur qu'elle t'apporte.

Puisque tu ne pouvais pas la sauver.

A cause de ton rang,

Ton sang,

Et de ta promesse.

Tu souhaitais tellement qu'elle vive.

Mais tu étais pieds et mains liés.

C'est pour cela que je t'ai désobéi.

Toi qui es tout pour moi.

Pour ne pas t'avoir obéi,

Tu t'es interposé,

Tu m'as battus.

Puis tu m'as lancé ce regard de dégout,

De rage.

Mon cœur c'est brisé.

Les dernières choses dont je me souviens de ce combat,

C'est ton regard blessant qui me brisait.

De savoir que je ne t'avais pas aidé,

Que je ne servais à rien.

Et d'avoir entendus ta voix qui me plait tant,

Cette voix que je reconnaitrais parmi milles autres,

Murmuré Shire Sebonzakura.

Je me réveille,

La pièce est totalement blanche.

Je la reconnais.

L'hôpital de la quatrième division.

Je suis donc vivant.

Il paraît que tu as donné l'ordre de me soigner.

Pourquoi as-tu fais cela?

Je hais cet ordre que tu as prononcé.

A cause de cela j'espère.

J'espère que je suis quelque chose pour toi.

Mais qui suis-je pour toi?

Ton Fukutaicho?

Un chien du Rukongai parmi tant d'autres?

Rien?

Réponds moi, je t'en supplie.

Je hais vraiment ton geste:

Je doute maintenant.

J'étais prêt a mourir pour toi,

Sans rien demander en retour.

Je ne peux plus.

Pourtant ma détermination est sans égale.

A part peut être l'amour que j'ai envers toi.

Eh! Oui,

Je t'aime.

Mais tu ne le sera jamais,

Car jamais je ne te dirai ces mots.

De peur de ne plus te voir,

De sentir ton odeur,

Et ta froideur.

Certes je souffre maintenant.

Mais rien qu'a l'idée de ne plus t'entendre,

Me fait plus mal encore.

C'est pour cela que je continue à t'obéir.

Pourtant, pour toi je n'existe pas.

Mais de toute façon sans toi je ne suis rien.

Et ça fait mal.

Voilà c'est fini, je sais c'est court mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^ en appuyant sur le joli petit bouton en bas. Même si le review est court ou que vous n'avez pas aimé faites le quand même SVP ^^. Plus il y aura de review et plus j'écrirai

vite. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne suis rien

Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo et il veut toujours pas me les donner et pourtant j'ai demandé poliment _ .

Rating: T

Pairing: RenjixByakuya

POV:Byakuya

Je remercie Swiffer, Mayuu et Jyuune-chan pour les reviews qu'ils m'ont laissé sur la première partie de cette fic et sur mon autre fan fiction pourquoi … Ils m'ont fait très plaisir ^^

Je ne suis rien

Je porte un masque,

Pour me cacher,

Me protéger du monde extérieur

Et dissimuler mes propres sentiments,

Pour mon clan.

En plus du masque,

J'ai ajouté une attitude indifférente à tout.

Mais à cause de toi,

De toi et de ta stupide chaleur

Tout se brisent.

Cette armure que j'ai créé,

Pour tenir ma promesse n'est plus infaillible.

Tout cela est de ta faute.

Alors c'est avec toi que je suis le plus dur...

Je joue le rôle de l'indifférent,

Comme si tu n'existais pas,

Comme si tu n'étais rien.

Grâce à cela ou à cause de cela,

Tu ne te rends pas compte

De l'importance que tu as pour moi.

J'ai peur de ton jugement.

C'est pour cela que mon armure doit rester intacte,

Pour rester à tes yeux

Le Taicho que tu veux surpasser.

Puis-ce que je ne peux pas être plus pour toi.

A cause de mon rang,

Si différent du tien.

A cause de mon clan,

Qui n'est pas le tien.

A cause de mon sang,

Qui ne ressemble pas au tien.

Nous sommes si différent l'un de l'autre.

Tu es chaleureux.

Je suis froid.

Tu es étincelant.

Je suis sombre.

Nous sommes incompatible.

Nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde.

Tu es né dans la misère.

Je suis né dans la richesse.

Tu es entouré de sourire franc appartenant à des amis voulant ton bonheur.

Je suis entouré de sourire hypocrite de personne voulant mon malheur.

Mais les seules personnes vivantes qui ont de l'importance à mes yeux:

N'est autre que la sœur de ma défunte femme.

Et toi surtout.

Tu ne sais même pas

Qu'un seul de tes regards peut m'achever.

Moi, Byakuya Kuchiki,

Taicho de la sixième division,

Et chef du clan Kuchiki,

A peur de toi:

J'ai peur de perdre l'estime que tu as envers moi.

Celui qui te pousse à me surpasser,

Car je n'ai pas le droit d'être plus proche de toi que cela.

Renji je t'aime,

Mais je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

D'ailleurs je n'ai même pas le droit de le penser,

Mais c'est trop tard

Je t'aime trop,

Plus qu'Hisana.

Sans toi,

Je ne suis rien.

Et cela fait mal

Voilà ce chapitre est fini mais il y aura une suite ^^ Alors reviews please soyez simpa ^^ et en échange je vous laisserai des reviews sur vos fic qu'elle quelle soit .


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne suis rien

Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo et il veut toujours pas me les donner et pourtant j'ai demandé poliment _ .

Rating: T

Pairing: RenjixByakuya

POV: Byakuya

Ce chapitre fait référence au premier ^^

Je remercie toutes les rares personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ils m'ont fait très plaisir ^^

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Renji tu l'aimes n'es-ce pas?

C'est pour cela que tu cours,

Pour la sauver.

Je t'observe du haut d'une tour.

Tu sais que je vais m'interposer,

T'empêcher de la sauver.

Mais tu continues à avancer.

A terrasser tous les adversaires qui te séparent d'elle.

Moi aussi j'aimerai l'aider,

Et la sauver ,

La sœur d'Hisana.

Mais je ne peux pas la protéger,

A cause de la promesse:

Je ne dois pas agir.

Mais ce qui me fait plus mal,

Ce n'est pas de pouvoir la sauver,

Mais de voir tous ce que tu es capable de faire pour elle.

Que pour elle, tu affrontes tes alliés.

Que pour elle, tu deviens plus fort.

Que pour elle, tu me défies.

Alors que tu sais que c'est perdu d'avance:

Je suis plus fort que toi,

Malgré tous tes efforts.

Tu viens de terrasser tous tes adversaires.

Tu sais que je suis là, que je t'observe.

Je descends de mon perchoir.

J'atterris devant toi,

Entre toi et elle.

Et pour la première fois,

Tu me défies.

Je prends sur moi,

Pour ne pas tout gâcher.

Pour ne pas t'expliquer, pourquoi je fais cela.

Je dois être fort.

Je ne dois pas céder à l'envie de tout te révéler,

De briser mon masque.

Tu attends une réaction de ma part.

Je ne cède pas.

Je tiens ma promesse.

Pour la première fois,

Je te regarde droit dans les yeux.

Je te lance un regard de haine,

De rage …

Rien que le fait de te lancer ce regard,

M'écœure,

Me dégoute.

Le fait d'avoir osé te regarder de cette façon me fait mal.

Si toi, Renji, un jour tu me regarderas de cette façon,

J'en mourrai.

Tu m'attaques.

J'esquive et j'ose attaquer.

Tu ne me touches pas mais je suis blessé.

Mon cœur saigne.

Tu as atteins le Bankaï.

Je ne suis pas surpris.

Pour elle, tu es capable de tout.

Pour Rukia,

Tu te bats.

Tu te relèves malgré tous les coups que je t'ai donné.

Ses coups qui me brisent le cœur.

Un autre homme à ta place serait mort.

Mais toi tu te relèves.

J'ai honte.

Je suis jaloux de ma sœur,

D'un condamné à mort,

Car tu l'aimes.

Autant que moi je t'aime.

J'achève le combat.

Ton kimono est gorgé de sang,

Ton sang.

Tu tombes sur le sol:

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est en milles morceaux.

Tu ne te relèves pas.

Je n'entends rien.

Je ne sens plus rien.

Je ne vois que toi,

Immobile,

Sans aucun signe de vie,

Et la tache rouge qui grandit.

Mon masque se brise.

Une goutte d'eau salée coule le long de ma joue.

Je pleure.

Je cherche quelqu'un de la quatrième division:

Pour t'aider,

Pour te sauver,

Car j'en suis incapable.

Je trouve enfin quelqu'un pour t'aider,

Je lui donne l'ordre de te soigner.

Ce combat m'a prouvé une seule chose:

Sans toi,

Je ne suis rien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà c'est fini ^^ J'ai très peu de reviews, alors soyez gentils dites moi ce que vous en pensez , rien ne me ferait autant plaisir ^^

Maintenant il reste une dernière partie qui sera du point de vue de Rukia ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne suis rien

Chapitre 4

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo mais il me les a volé sauf Hinamori et Yammi ( je les lui laisse volontiers ) _ .

Rating: T

Pairing: RenjixByakuya

Indication:

La cape dont je fais référence est celle que Byakuya a donné à Renji et Rukia lorsqu'ils sont allés au Hueco Mundo.

En gras c'est le point de vue des personnages.

Je vous avez promis pour la suite du chapitre 3 une partie du point de vue de Rukia mais j'ai préféré le mettre en one-shot : il se nomme «Ce sont des abrutis!». Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

Chose promise, chose dut ^^ Vu que j'ai obtenu plus de 7 reviews a mon one-shot Ce sont des abrutis! Je vous publie ce chapitre en espérant que vous allez aimé.

Je remercie spécialement Malo-chan, Lyxa, Pantera-sama, Elerynna, itachihaku, Mayuuki et celle que vous connaissez pas ^^ Leurs reviews m'ont boosté pour écrire ce chapitre ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Le Destin est- il chose une chose immuable?_

_Ne suffit-il pas d'une action pour que de nombreuses vies soient changées?_

_Une seconde d'hésitation peut-elle joué sur la vie de personnes?_

_Un secret dévoilé ou à jamais inconnu peut-il tuer?_

_Le Destin n'est-il pas une roue qui tourne inlassablement mais dont on peut changer la direction?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autre, quotidienne. Ils ne faisaient pas particulièrement beau, ni mauvais. Rien ne la démarquait des autres jours. Une date parmi tant d'autres et pourtant …_

Une sonnerie retentit, un homme se réveille et pousse un grognement comme pour signaler au réveil qu'il pouvait se taire. Mais celui-ci ne s'arrête que lorsque l'homme, qui n'a pas l'air du matin, lui donne un coup plutôt brutal. L'homme est grand, vraiment grand. Son torse musclé et son front sont recouvert de tatouages tribaux. Ses paupières s'ouvrent difficilement pour faire apparaître des yeux rouges. Ses cheveux, qu'il porte longs sont eux aussi d'un rouge vif éclatant. La pièce où se réveille avec difficulté cet homme, est comme vous l'imaginez une chambre. Au milieu de la pièce est posé un futon d'où l'homme à la chevelure flamboyante vient juste de s'extraire. Autour du lit défait, on trouve des paquets de chips éventré, des bouteilles de saké vide... Et tout cela à même le sol. Le bordel régne en maître dans cette chambre, mais étrangement une partie est toujours propre. Dans cette parie sauvé par on ne sait quel miracle des immondices, on pouvait voir une cape accrochée à un porte manteau. Cette cape n'est pas particulièrement belle, elle a une couleur marron délavé, elle est déchirée à certains endroits, signe qu'elle a été témoin de nombreux combats.

Quand l'homme pose son regard sur la cape abimée, une ombre passe dans son regard qui d'habitude est de braise. La tristesse s'affiche sur son visage, et dans un soupir las prononce: « Taicho … »

**P.O.V Renji**

**Encore une journée à faire semblant:**

**A ne pas frisonner en sentant sa présence,**

**A ne pas le dévorer du regard,**

**A ne pas l'aimer.**

**Chaque jour ça devient plus dure à cacher mes sentiments.**

**Cette cape est la seule chose qu'il m'a donné,**

**Et qu'il me donnera.**

**Je ne pourrais jamais être plus proche de lui que maintenant/**

**Un chien du Rukongaï travaillant sous ces ordres.**

Vers la même heure, mais pas au même endroit, un autre homme se réveille. Il a de longs cheveux ébène lui arrivant aux épaules et sa peau est extrêmement pâle. Ses yeux sont de la même couleur que ces cheveux: sombres. Il dégage de cet être une certaine prestance surement dut à son rang. La chambre de cet homme est purement dans le style japonais. Un futon est posé sur le sol entièrement recouvert de tatamis, la pièce est quatre fois plus grande que celle de l'homme aux cheveux rouges et beaucoup plus rangé aussi. L'homme s'habille et sort; il se dirige vers sa division. Il entend des zanpakutos qui s'entrechoquent. Un combat. Les yeux du noble se voile, l'ombre de sa tristesse se pose sur lui et avec une voix pleine de regret, il dit: « Renji … »

**P.O.V Byakuya**

**Un rien me fais penser à toi.**

**Il suffit que j'entende des zampakutos pour que mon sang se glasse:**

**De peur que tu te battes.**

**De peur que tu te blesses.**

**De peur que tu meurs.**

**Si tu mourrai, je mourrai aussi.**

**Mais je dois me ressaisir.**

**Je dois jouer mon rôle:**

**Le rôle du chef du clan Kuchiki,**

**L'homme qui ne t'aime pas.**

**Mais chaque jours cela devient plus compliqué.**

Alors que ces deux hommes, que vous avez reconnu comme étant Renji Abaraï et Byakuya Kuchiki, sont dans leurs pensées, ils se rencontrent dans l'un des couloirs de la sixième division. Leurs deux cœurs ratent un battement de cette rencontre à l'improviste. Les regards des deux hommes se croisent, Renji baisse les yeux et sent qu'il va bientôt rougir. Byakuya prend cela pour un geste de rage contenue et décide de continuer son chemin pour soigner cette blessure ,qu'a causé Renji sans le savoir, sous le thé et la paperasse. Renji prend son courage à deux mains et décide de saluer son Taicho. Mais sa voix ne franchit pas ses lèvres parce qu'il remarque que son Taicho même s'il l'a vu continuer son chemin. Renji s'arrête dès que son Taicho le dépasse. Cette indifférence, ce mépris lui fit atrocement mal: c'était le coup final. Il craqua.

Sans se retourner, Renji hurle ce qu'il a dans le coeur depuis si longtemps: «J'EN AI MARRE DE VOTRE INDIFFERENCE, QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIS POUR MERITER VOTRE MEPRIS, JE NE VOUS DEMANDE PAS DE M'AIMER, JUSTE DE ME CONSIDERER COMME UN ETRE HUMAIN, COMME VOTRE FUKUTAICHO.». A ces propos Byakuya se retourne pour expliquer qu' il a tort, que tout cela ne sont que des mensonges, qu'il l'aime. Mais c'est trop tard Renji a déjà disparu grâce au Shunpo et aux secondes d'hésitation qu'a pris le capitaine pour décider comment agir.

Rukia qui a tout vu de la scène, murmure pour elle: «Vous êtes tout deux des abrutis .

_Qui sont les abrutis ? Demande Ukitake qui vient juste d'arriver avec son éternel sourire.

_Taicho ! Dit Rukia tout en sursautant.

_Alors ?

_Devinez.

_Kenpachi et Unohana.

_Presque.

_Ton frère et Renji.

_Jackpot Capitaine !»

Rukia lui explique ce qu'elle a vu et d'un commun d'accord décident de prendre les choses en main: Ukitake se dirigent dans la direction du noble Kuchiki qui n'a pas bougé depuis la crise de Renji. Il est tétanisé. Rukia part à la rencontre de Renji.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_La roue du destin tourne et ne s'arrêtera pas, mais où ira-t-elle ?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà une autre partie de fini ^^ Normalement il devrait rester trois partie avant la fin de cette fic mais à chaque nouveau chapitre j'ai envie de rajouter d'autre choses et dire qu'au début ça devait être un one-shot.

Si au bout de deux semaines j'ai plus de 12 reviews, vous aurez la suite dès le lundi 16 aout, entre-temps je serai en camping je n'aurai donc pas axé à internet.


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne suis rien

Chapitre 5

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo mais il me les a volé sauf Hinamori et Yammi ( je les lui laisse volontiers ) _ .

Rating: T

Pairing: RenjixByakuya

En gras c'est le point de vue des personnages.

Je remercie spécialement La'ienth, Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka, celle que vous ne connaissez pas, Aeal, Elerynna, Pimouss-killer et Mayuuki.

Normalement j'aurais dut attendre avant de poster ce chapitre mais le review de Mayuuki m'a vraiment fait plaisir et pour lui montrer que je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir zappé ma fic, je le poste maintenant. En espérant qu'il lui plaira ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Le Destin est- il chose une chose immuable?_

_Ne suffit-il pas d'une action pour que de nombreuses vies soient changées?_

_Une seconde d'hésitation peut-elle jouer sur la vie de personnes?_

_Un secret dévoilé ou à jamais inconnu peut-il tuer?_

_Le Destin n'est-il pas une roue qui tourne inlassablement mais dont on peut changer la direction?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ukitake pose sa main sur l'épaule du noble, celui-ci sort de sa léthargie. « Je m'excuse d'avance Byakuya, mais vu les circonstances je suis obligé d'utiliser les techniques de ta sœur ». Avant même que le capitaine de la sixième division réagisse, Ukitake lui balance son poing en pleine face deux fois. Sous l'impact des deux coups, Kuchiki se trouve les fesses par terre avec un air étonné (que très peu de personnes sont capable d'apercevoir). Toute trace de sourire avait disparu du visage du capitaine de la treizième division. Et d'une voix forte et en colère, il lance ces quatre vérités au noble: «Arrête cette mascarade.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répond Kuchiki en détournant le regard.

_Tais-toi ! Imbécile ! Tout le monde sait que tu aimes Renji. La seule personne qui ne doit pas être au courant, c'est lui.

_Même Kenpachi?

_Même Kenpachi, alors tu vas arrêter de jouer ce rôle absurde et tu vas tout dire à ton Fukutaicho sur tes véritables sentiments.

_Jamais.

_Jamais? Un sourire ironique apparut sur son visage, même si Renji souffre de cette situation …

_IL ME HAIT !

_ … même s'il t'aime.»

A ces propos, Byakuya regarde droit dans les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux blancs à la recherche de la véracité de ses paroles. Ukitake ne cilla même pas. Kuchiki se lève et décide de partir à la recherche de son vice-capitaine préféré. Ukitake l'intercepte et pointe du doigt une horloge: la Réunion. Pour la première fois Byakuya Kuchiki est tenté de sécher la réunion des capitaines qui a lieu tous les mois. Mais Ukitake le tient fermement et le traine en direction de la salle. Pendant le trajet, Kuchiki pose une question au capitaine de la treizième division qui a retrouvé son sourire: «Pourquoi deux coups? Un aurait suffi.

_Un de ma part et l'autre est de Rukia.

_Ah … »

Plus tard

Byakuya est maintenant en pleine réunion de capitaine et pour la première fois il n'écoute pas ce que raconte Yamamoto. Il faut dire que Kuchiki se moque parfaitement si il faut oui ou non reconstruire une autre salle d'entrainement pour la onzième division, qui de toute façon sera détruite deux semaines après. Notre cher Capitaine pense au propos d'Ukitake et plus particulièrement à son Fukutaicho:

**P.O.V Byakuya**

**Ukitake aurait-il raison?**

**Renji ne me hait pas ?**

**Renji m'aimerai?**

**Non Impossible.**

**Pas après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir.**

**Mais cette phrase me hante:**

**'Même si Renji souffre de cette situation'**

**Il faut absolument que je lui parle.**

**Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.**

**Surtout pour moi.**

**Je n'en vaut pas la peine,**

**Car sans lui je ne suis rien.**

Pendant ce temps là, Renji noie sa tristesse en faisant un entrainement sanglant avec Ikkaku jusqu'à qu'il sente une énergie négative se diriger vers lui. Il comprend tout de suite que le possesseur de cette énergie est en colère contre lui et décide de s'enfuir. Mais trop tard, un coup d'une rare violence s'abat sur son crane. Alors que la douleur disparait et qu'une bosse se forme sur la tête du tatoué, il se retourne et voit Rukia. Ikkaku, ayant senti les ondes négatives de Rukia, s'est déjà enfoui. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a l'impression que la sœur et le frère Kuchiki ont quelques choses contre lui. Il évite donc de les croiser, surtout quand ils sont énervés. En s'enfuyant, il voit le capitaine Ukitake qui traine le capitaine Kuchiki. Celui-ci a l'air préoccupé avec un problème de la plus haute importance car le capitaine ne lui a pas lancé son regard de glace qu'il lance dès qu'il le voit, mais revenons à Renji et Rukia.

Renji ne comprend pas la raison de la colère de Rukia. Celle-ci a remarqué que l'homme tatoué ne sait pas le pourquoi de cette violence, cela l'énerve encore plus. Elle lui redonne un autre coup sur le crâne, Renji se trouve alors exactement dans la même position que son Taïcho un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il parlait avec Ukitake. C'est à dire les fesses par terre et à regarder Rukia avec un air étonné beaucoup plus flagrant que celui de son capitaine. Rukia lui explique enfin la raison de cette violence en lui criant dessus: «TU VAS ARRETER DE LUI MENTIR MAINTENANT.

_ Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, répondit Renji mais malgré ces propos, il se doute qu'il connait la raison, l'identité de «lui» : Son Taïcho.

_TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE JE PARLE DE NI-SAMA ALORS MAINTENANT TU VAS ARRETER DE TE COMPORTER COMME UN LACHE ET TU VAS LUI DIRE CE QUE TU RESSENS POUR LUI.

_Pourquoi je lui dirai, je ne suis rien pour lui.»

A ces propos, Rukia voit rouge et gifle Renji. C'est la première fois depuis plus de cent ans qu'ils se connaissent. D'habitude il reçoivent de nombreux coups-de-pieds et des coups de poing plus ou moins violent. Mais jamais une gifle. Il comprit à cet instant que Rukia est vraiment sérieuse et qu'elle pense vraiment ce qu'elle dit: «Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, lui dit-elle avec une voix sèche, alors que tu n'arrêtes de le dévorer des yeux, tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il fait la même chose. Tu n'as pas non plus remarqué que la première personne a demandé de tes nouvelles après tes combats, c'est Ni-sama. Et tu n'as pas vu aussi les regards meurtriers qu'il lance à tes adversaires.

_Ça m'étonne qu'il fasse tout ce que tu me dits, mais je lui dirai ce que je ressens pour lui.

_A la bonheur ! Enfin tu fais quelque chose d'intelligent dans ta vie, répond-t-elle en souriant.

_Je ne te permets pas Rukia.

_Oublie Renji. Maintenant vas tous de suite tout lui dire.

_Impossible.

_Pourquoi cela ? Demande Rukia qui se prépare à le frapper de nouveau.

_Il est en pleine réunion avec tous les autres capitaines, dit Renji.

_C'est exact, rétorque Rukia en baissant son bras qui avait pour mission de le ramener dans le droit chemin.

Ils se regardent tous les deux, puis ils éclatent de rire. La tension qui régnait entre deux et l'énergie meurtrière de Rukia ont disparu. Tout est revenu comme avant sauf que Renji se pose des questions.

**P.O.V Renji**

**Comment je vais lui dire ?**

**Après lui avoir tout révélé,**

**Va-t-il resté comme avant ? Me haïr ?**

**Sera-t-il écœuré de moi ?**

**Après tout nous sommes tous deux des hommes.**

**Va-t-il ensuite me virer du poste de Fukutaïcho?**

**Ce qu'a dit Rukia est-t-elle la vérité?**

**N'est ce pas des exagérations d'une fan de yaoi.**

**Je serai quelqu'un d'important pour Kuchiki-Taïcho ? **

Soudain il se pose une autre question et il demande à Rukia: «Ca se voit tant que ça que je suis amoureux de mon capitaine ?

_Oui, la seule personne a ne pas être au courant doit être mon frère.

_Même Kenpachi ?

**_**Même Kenpachi, Ichigo, le capitaine Ukitake, Yumichika, Kira, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Yachiru …

_C'est bon je crois que j'ai compris.»

Et ils rigolèrent ensemble de bon cœur.

A ce moment là, Byakuya est toujours en pleine réunion. Celui-ci n'écoute rien à ce que lui raconte les autres capitaines et il commence à trouver le temps long. Il avance sa main vers sa tasse de thé pour y boire, mais avant qu'il ne la touche, la tasse se fissure. Signe de malchance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_La roue du destin est en place: elle tourne et ne revient pas en arrière._

_Maintenant à vous de décider la direction de cette roue: Vous n'avez que deux choix. A droite, le capitaine Kuchiki se moque éperdument de cette tasse et le signe de mauvaise augure qu'elle apporte et attend sagement la fin de la réunion en pensant à son magnifique Fukutaïcho. A gauche, le capitaine Kuchiki croit à ce signe de mauvaises augures. De ce fait il sortira en trombe de la salle de réunion sans prévenir personne. Et tout cela sous le regard amusé d'Ukitake, le regard furieux de Yamamoto qui s'est rendu compte que Byakuya n'écoute rien depuis le début et sous les regards surpris des dix autres capitaines._

_N'oubliez pas que se qui va suivre aurait pu n'avoir jamais lieu et que ces deux choix font eux-même parties de centaines, de milliers d'autres choix._

_Tout ce qui va se produire aurait put-être éviter: Il aurait suffi d'un Bonjour, d'un signe, d'un secret avoué, d'un peu de courage, d'un peu plus de temps … Au final, des choses pourtant si banales les ont destinés à ces deux choix. Derrière l'un le bonheur, derrière l'autre le malheur. Mais n'oubliez pas, on ne peut jamais revenir en arrière, on peut seulement dévier, alors à vous de bien choisir ._

_Alors à Droite ou à Gauche ?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce chapitre est fini, alors le verdict: ça vous a plut ou pas ? Si au bout d'une semaine, j'ai plus de 8 reviews vous aurez la suite et donc la fin (il y aura deux chapitres en même temps) avant septembre.


	6. à droite

_**A Droite**_

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo mais il me les a volé sauf Hinamori et Yammi ( je les lui laisse volontiers ) _ .

Rating: T

Pairing: RenjixByakuya

Ce chapitre est une fin alternative à cette fan-fiction, la seconde fin (à gauche) arrivera bientôt.

En gras c'est le point de vue des personnages.

En gras et italique ce sont les messages.

Je remercie spécialement Mayyuki , Malo-chan, La'ienth, celle que vous ne connaissez pas, Yumi, Aeal, Elerynna, Monshi-Suru et Crazy-chan pour leur review et leur soutien.

Au lieu d'écrire la suite j'ai préféré réécrire ce chapitre je le trouvais un peu bref, mais je n'y arrive pas T_T Dites moi si vous préférez celui là ou l'autre ( j'ai surtout rajouté des POV )

Je suis en retard pour la suite mais les cours ont repris et maintenant je n'ai plus autant de temps pour écrire qu'avant. Mais je vais bientôt la poster ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Le Destin est- il chose une chose immuable?_

_Ne suffit-il pas d'une action pour que de nombreuses vies soient changées?_

_Une seconde d'hésitation peut-elle jouer sur la vie de personnes?_

_Un secret dévoilé ou à jamais inconnu peut-il tuer?_

_Le Destin n'est-il pas une roue qui tourne inlassablement mais dont on peut changer la direction?_

_Vous avez choisi à droite, j'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas car la roue du destin est en place: elle tourne et ne revient pas en arrière._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Byakuya comme vous l'avez décidé est toujours en pleine réunion avec les capitaines. Pour éviter des désagréments, ces réunions ont lieu dans un endroit secret que seuls les capitaines connaissent, ils sont donc totalement coupés du monde pendant la durée de la réunion. C'est pour cela que les Taïchos n'entendirent pas l'alarme.

Deux personnes loin de cette salle étaient en train de rire. A cet instant, une alarme retentit, elle annonce l'arrivée d'intrus dans le Sereitei. Cette fois-ci ce n'étaient pas Ichigo et ses amis. Les deux personnes, qui ne sont autres que Rukia et Renji, s'arrêtèrent de rire et ils se dirigèrent vers la source de toute ces agitations, leurs zampakutos à la main.

Byakuya s'impatientait. Il pensait même que le temps ralentissait, comme pour le narguait. Déjà qu'il devait subir les sourires moqueurs d'Ukitake et de son complice Kyoraku (qui devait déjà être au courant de tout) devant ses signes d'impatience. Vient enfin la délivrance: la fin de la réunion. Ukitake rattrapa Byakuya qui était le premier sortit de la pièce avant qu'il ne porte à la recherche de son Vice-Capitaine. «Byakuya-san, où vas-tu ? Demanda Jyushiro le sourire au lèvre.

_Tu le sais très bien, répondit Kuchiki qui était revenu dans son état normale, le masque du chef du clan Kuchiki sur le visage.»

Avant qu'Ukitake réponde, deux papillons des enfers se posèrent sur leurs épaules pour délivrer un message.

_**« Des personnes non identifiées sont entrés illégalement au Sereitei . Le Vice-Capitaine Renji Abaraï de la sixième division et la shinigami Rukia Kuchiki de la treizième division sont allés à la rencontre des adversaires.**_

_**Veuillez immédiatement rejoindre vos divisions respectifs et de les préparer au combat . Des ordres vous seront bientôt transmis » **_

Byakuya Kuchiki était déjà partit à la recherche de sa sœur et de «son» Renji avant même que le papillon dise les directives à suivre.

Lorsqu'il a entendu leurs noms son cœur s'est arrêté de battre un instant, son sang c'est glacé. Maintenant il ne voulait qu'une chose: aller plus vite pour pouvoir les rejoindre le plus rapidement possible.

Les adversaires étaient au nombre de trois. Des arrancars inconnus créés il y a peu par Aizen. Renji se battait contre deux de ses types et Rukia affrontait le dernier. Soudain l'un des adversaires de Renji remarqua que la fille était plus faible que son propre adversaire. Il décida alors d'attaquer Rukia dans le dos. Le tatoué n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son allié, il se mit entre elle et l'adversaire.

**P.O.V: Renji**

**L'ordure !**

**Il ose attaquer Rukia dans le dos.**

**Il ne s'est même pas présenté comme étant officiellement son adversaire.**

**Il n'a pas le droit d'intervenir.**

**C'est un lâche !**

**S'il était dans la onzième, il serait déjà mort.**

**Merde! **

**Je ne vais pas réussir à parer son zampakuto.**

**J'ai plus qu'à serrer les dents.**

**Après je vais me venger.**

**Je lui donnerai deux coups de la part de Rukia.**

**Puis trois pour moi.**

**Je ne me rappelle pas avoir réfléchi aussi vite de ma vie.**

**Le sabre ne m'a pas encore atteint.**

**Tout se déroule au ralentit.**

**Comme avant . . .**

**. . . de mourir.**

Le sabre de l'adversaire le transperce au niveau de l'estomac. Le sang coule à flot de la blessure. Étrangement, il est de la même couleur que ces cheveux. Il tombe à terre.

**P.O.V: Renji**

**Merde, on dirait que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne.**

**Je vais mourir pour la seconde et dernière fois.**

**Je ne peux même pas bouger.**

**Et dire qu'il me restait plein de truc à faire.**

**J'allais tout lui dire, alors pourquoi maintenant ?**

**J'aurais aimé le voir une dernière fois avant de 'partir'.**

**La dernière chose que j'ai dite à mon Taicho est que je n'en avais marre de lui.**

**La dernière chose que j'ai dite à mon Taicho est un mensonge.**

**Je veux qu'il sache à tout prix …**

… **ce qu'il représente vraiment pour moi … **

… **que sans lui … **

**je ne suis rien... **

Rukia en voyant la scène jette son sabre au sol et prend Renji dans ses bras malgré la présence des adversaires. Le réatsu du tatoué faiblissait, elle a compris qu'il allait mourir: «Tiens bon Renji, des renforts devraient bientôt arriver.

_Ru.k...ia

_Oui Renji qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais tu devrais plutôt garder tes forces, dit Rukia en s'efforçant de sourire alors que des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux.

_Tu … lui di..ras que . .. je l'ai .. ai..mé.

_Tu me prends pour qui, c'est toi qui lui dira une fois que tu seras totalement remis, tu me l'avais promis.

_S'il.. te...

_D'accord.»

Lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots, Rukia céda: de nombreuses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Par contre lorsque Renji entendit cela, il lui souria. La lueur au fond de ses yeux s'éteignit. On n'entendait plus son souffle. Son torse ne s'élevait plus. La tache s'agrandissait: le sang coulait encore. La chaleur si caractéristique de Renji s'échappait de son corps. Aucune trace de réatsu émanait de lui. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Renji était mort.

Le sourire au lèvre.

Rukia serrait encore plus fort le corps de son frère de cœur contre elle. Elle était comme partie ailleurs. Elle était comme déconnectée. Son frère était mort devant elle, pour la protéger. Elle n'avait rien put faire pour empêcher cela. Son corps tremblait

**P.O.V: Rukia:**

**Pourquoi maintenant ? **

**Pourquoi lui ?**

**Pas mon frère.**

**Ni-sama et lui allaient être heureux.**

**Ils le méritaient tous les deux.**

**C'est à cause de moi,**

**Qu'il n'est plus.**

**Si seulement …**

… **on pouvait revenir en arrière.**

Les adversaires qui étaient toujours là décidèrent qu'ils avaient déjà assez perdus de temps. Celui qui avait tué Renji leva son sabre au dessus de la tête de Rukia. Avant qu'il ne l'abaisse il aperçut des pétales de cerisier et il entendit « Shire Sebonzakura ». Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit ainsi que ces alliés avant de mourir. Rukia se retourna et vit son frère qui ne bougeait pas, les yeux rivés sur son ancien vice-capitaine. En le voyant elle reprit ses esprits elle passa à coté de son frère et lui dit: «Ces dernier mots était pour toi, il voulait que je te dise qu'il t'aimait». Elle partait pour que son frère puisse se recueillir auprès de Renji. Et surtout qu'elle ne supportait plus la vue de son frère sans vie, la culpabilité la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Byakuya se mit à genoux près de Renji , il posa sa main sur la joue de l'homme qu'il aimait. Elle était froide. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait plus espérer pouvoir lui dire ces mots: Je t'aime. Son masque d'indifférence qu'il avait créé pour pouvoir survivre à la mort d'Hisana et pour remplir ses fonctions était détruit à jamais: Byakuya Kuchiki est mort à la seconde où il a vu le cadavre de Renji, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

**P.O.V Byakuya:**

**Son corps est là devant moi,**

**Si loin et si proche à la fois.**

**Il ne bouge plus.**

**Il ne parle plus.**

**Il ne respire plus.**

**C'est la fin.**

**Il n'est plus.**

**Ce n'est pas possible.**

**C'est un cauchemar.**

**Tout cela va bientôt disparaître. **

**Mais pourtant ...**

**Tout cela est réel.**

**C'est bien Renji qui est dans mes bras. **

**C'est son cadavre que j'étreins.**

**Pourquoi ? **

**J'ai toujours obéi aux ordres sans me poser des questions.**

**Je me suis sacrifié pour mon clan.**

**Alors pourquoi on me retire à jamais, la personne dont j'ai besoin.**

**La personne que j'aime.**

**La personne pour qui je vis.**

**REPONDEZ MOI !**

**POURQUOI LUI !**

**CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE!**

**C'EST IMPOSIBLE! **

**CA NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE LUI.**

**REEEENNNNJJJJIII ! **

Un hurlement de tristesse qui semblait venir tout droit de l'enfer retentit dans tout le Sereitei.

Un peu plus tard, Rukia revient là où elle avait laissé son frère et le cadavre de Renji accompagné d'Ukitake-Taïcho et du Capitaine Unohana. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, il n'y avait pas un cadavre mais deux. Byakuya Kuchiki s'était tranché la gorge avec son zampakuto. Son corps enlacé celui de Renji. Le capitaine de la sixième division avait laissé une lettre pour expliquer son geste.

_**Pardon Rukia.**_

_**Je t'en supplie ne fais surtout pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.**_

_**Sois toujours toi même.**_

_**Ne te sens pas coupable de ce qui c'est produit, tu n'es coupable de rien. **_

_**J'aimais Renji et sans lui je ne suis rien.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Vous aviez choisi à droite, j'espère que vous ne le regrettais pas car la roue du destin ne revient jamais en arrière._

_N'oubliez jamais cela. _

___« Entre la vie et la mort, il n'y a qu'un pas, entre la tristesse et le bonheur, il y a une route infinie. »__de Linh Michel _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce chapitre est fini alors verdict ^^ qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ? Plus j'ai de reviews et plus rapidement l'autre fin alternative sera posté . La seconde fin (à gauche) sera un Happy end ^^Je sais je suis très en retard je me dépêche de l'écrire, Gomen.


End file.
